Bumper beams of this kind have a tendency to twist in their attachment portions in the event of a collision which is not centred in the vertical direction. This behavior becomes especially noticeable when the attachment portions are narrow in the vertical direction and broad in the horizontal direction and act as integrated crash boxes.